In the oil and gas industry, it is necessary to understand the properties of materials used during drilling and exploration, and to determine how properties are affected by temperature, pressure, and time. Various aging cells are used to determine properties of materials during static temperature exposure or during a dynamic mode, such as in a roller oven. Typical aging cells are constructed of corrosion resistant metal and capable of achieving test temperatures of 600° F. (316° C.). Such aging cells typically involve the use of gaskets, o-rings, or other sealing means which are subject to degradation when exposed to elevated temperatures and/or pressures.